Triangles
by Out-of-Character217
Summary: "The worst thing about loving Cloud Strife was that he was completely oblivious." - Leon confesses to Aerith, who knows exactly how he feels. Cloud/Aerith/Leon.


**A/N: **Okay, I know I know, I should be working on SQUF and believe me, I am, but I was listening to Sam Smith's new album and OH MY FUCKING GOD! What a plethora of amazingness and tears and feels that album is. This song struck me the hardest and gave me a reason to finally write that love triangle between my OT3. So, I hope you enjoy, and I promise I'll get back to SQUF now. Okay thank you, bye!

* * *

"_I'd never ask you cause deep down_

_I'm certain I know what you'd say._

_You'd say I'm sorry, _

_Believe me, I love you, _

_But not in that way."_

Sam Smith – Not In That Way.

* * *

**Triangles**

The worst thing about loving Cloud Strife was that he was completely oblivious. Leon's feelings were hidden, deep down in the recesses of his long ago locked away heart and only the briefest of glances, the smallest of smiles and the touch that lingered for a fraction too long gave him away.

There had been a time, long ago, on another world, when the boy Squall would have run from those feelings; pushed them down and smothered them with apathy and denial. But now Squall was Leon and although his fractured, tentative heart was no longer locked away, he was still weary. That lonely and isolated child within him would never truly be assuaged, not this time, and not by Cloud Strife. The man was impetuous, oblivious and worst of all, in love with someone else. Leon could see it as clearly as he felt the stirrings of agony in his own chest. He chased that thought with a swig of his beer and let bitterness keep him company for a short while.

'You should just tell him, you know.' Aerith said, placing her empty glass on the bar top.

Leon was neither surprised nor angry that the woman had figured it out; she had a way with emotions that left Leon feeling vulnerable and stupid. He had prided himself on being unreadable, yet she could unravel him quicker than anyone.

'I would, but I have a feeling I know what his answer would be.' Leon replied in time, peeling the label from his bottle of beer.

'You don't know that for certain.' Aerith replied, looking over her shoulder at the blond swordsman as he played cards with Cid and Yuffie.

'I do.' Leon said, finally taking his eyes off of his infatuation and turned his head to look at the woman stood next to him.

'How?' Aerith challenged him, one sceptical eyebrow raised.

'Because he doesn't love me.' Leon answered, a flash of pain distorting his features for the briefest of moments.

'Yes he does.' Aerith tried to console, lifting a hand and placing it on Leon's warm forearm. Leon shook his head, dishevelled bangs cutting across his profile as his shoulders hunched and he looked down at the empty bottle in his hands and the small pile of torn up paper at his feet.

'Not like that. Not the way I want him to.' He replied, feeling an overwhelming urge to shatter the bottle in his hands.

Aerith was silent, the good natured sounds of the bar rolling over their private moment as the two friends stood in mutual consolation of a lost cause.

'I understand how that feels.' She eventually said, looking at Leon with such meaning that the brunet couldn't have misunderstood her intentions. It wasn't as big a shock to Leon as he figured it should have been; the woman followed him everywhere and often looked at him the way Rinoa had, but Leon had been so involved – so infatuated – with Cloud, he'd barely registered it. Now the irony of the situation was so clear, so ridiculous to him that he couldn't help but let out a small huff of exasperated humour.

'Not exactly the reaction I've been hoping for.' Aerith commented, a small hurt frown creasing her brows.

'I'm sorry Aer, I'm not laughing at you. It's just… Cloud.' Leon replied, his gaze turning away again to watch the blond from across the bar.

'What about him?' Aerith asked, turning too.

'He loves someone… someone that isn't me.' Leon replied slowly and with some difficulty.

'Who?' Aerith asked, her curiosity piqued.

'You.' Leon said, that small trace of amusement in his voice, although, in truth, he found the whole situation much more depressing than he'd ever admit to anyone – even Aerith.

'It's always been you.'

The small brunette was quiet for a long time, her astonishment clear on her beautiful face before she turned back to Leon, who was once again picking at what remained of the label on his bottle of beer.

'I don't understand… I've never given him any reason to… I mean…I love him, but jus-'

'Just not in that way, right?' Leon finished for her, his gaze full of meaning as his eyes slid from her to Cloud, faint amusement replaced with real and undeniable pain.

'Right.' Aerith replied, finally understanding. She gave herself a few moments to collect her thoughts and arrange her features into something approaching neutral before breaking the solemn silence that had fallen on them.

'I should get back to the game.' She said, hoping against hope that the brunet would ask her to stay.

'And I should get home.' Leon replied, placing his bottle back on the bar, its contents empty and its appearance decimated. Before he could leave, Aerith reached up and hugged him, enjoying the brief and tender way he consoled her with a hand against the small of her back.

'I'll see you tomorrow then?' She asked, pulling away.

With a small glance over at the Cloud, Leon nodded his head, his eyes full of that longing and frustration that Aerith knew so well.

'Like always.' Leon replied, walking slowly and deliberately past his friends and out of the bar into the night.


End file.
